


Sol de medianoche

by BuchananSpiegel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Hates his Nickname, Camp Nanowrimo, Historical References, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Steve Rogers, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Steve Rogers & Thor Friendship, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-06-26 03:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19759324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuchananSpiegel/pseuds/BuchananSpiegel
Summary: Después de casi nueve años de su partida, estar en Garrison era el bálsamo que su atormentada alma necesitaba. Todo el dolor y la angustia que vivió mientras mataba soldados enemigos y ayudaba al gobierno a engrandecer su poder, pareció disolverse cuando la fría brisa hizo bailar las rubias hebras de cabello y el sol de invierno tocó su piel curtida en lodo y sangre. Parpadeó para alejar la triste bruma de sus ojos azules y contempló con nostalgia el camino de terracería que lo llevaría al Rancho Borson.





	1. Steve regresa a Garrison

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les agrade esta historia que escribo para el Camp NaNoWriMo 2019. Es un universo alterno donde no hay súperpoderes, suero, gemas y Bucky es un chico bastante guapo que trabaja con Thor y volteará el mundo de Steve en un segundo. La autora necesita sus comentarios para no hacer sufrir (tanto) a Steve.

Abrió los ojos al escuchar un estruendo, el sonido retumbó en sus entrañas. haciendo que su corazón empezara a acelerar el ritmo de latidos por minuto antes de que su cerebro saliera de la pastosa bruma del sueño. Tuvo que esperar unos segundos para acostumbrarse a la oscuridad de la cálida habitación y poder encontrar el origen de la amenaza. Él dormía boca abajo, su mano derecha siempre descansaba bajo su almohada, apretando con fuerza el cuchillo que cada noche le brindaba un poco de tranquilidad. Aunque él sabía que los tiempos en los que debía mantenerse siempre alerta terminaron, la costumbre de estar preparado para un ataque era difícil de olvidar, mermando su tiempo de descanso cada día. El psiquiatra que el Ejército le obligó a ver se lo advirtió y le recomendó una serie de ejercicios de respiración para calmarlo cada que se presentaba un episodio.

Se levantó de la cama, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Los resortes de la cama chirriaron por el movimiento, pero bajó de ella antes de que fueran un problema. Caminó lentamente, sus pies descalzos sintieron la desgastada alfombra y evitaron tropezar con la ropa que fue arrojada sin importancia horas antes. La luz de la luna se colaba a través de la pequeña abertura de las oscuras cortinas, el zumbido de los compresores de las máquinas expendedoras se sentía en las delgadas paredes que vibraban sin parar. Realmente no le molestaba, pues el precio bastante barato del sucio motel de carretera le dijo bastante sobre las condiciones del establecimiento; al menos la calefacción funcionaba sin problemas.

Totalmente alerta, miró a través de la pequeña abertura de las cortinas el origen del estruendo, que resultó ser una cubeta de hielo tirada frente a la habitación contigua a la suya. Un hombre semidesnudo trataba de poner el sucio hielo dentro del recipiente de metal bajo la divertida mirada de dos mujeres bastante delgadas. El maquillaje corrido de colores extravagantes y las prendas diminutas de mal gusto le dieron una idea sobre el trabajo que desempeñaban esa noche. El hombre, de prominente barriga y de cabeza calva, zigzagueó con el cubo de metal abrazado a su pecho hasta la habitación donde las mujeres lo esperaban con impaciencia y con una expresión de ligero desagrado, que supieron ocultar bien cuando el hombre trató de besar a cada una. Después de unos segundos, la puerta se cerró.

Con la calma lentamente regresando a él, volvió a la mullida cama. Suspiró, pasaría otra noche en vela viendo el techo de la habitación, tratando de encontrar formas a las manchas de humedad.

Steven Grant Rogers, capitán condecorado del Ejército estadounidense, ahora retirado, apretó con fuerza el mango del cuchillo. Recordó los días antes de la muerte de su madre, cuando era un muchacho enfermizo y bastante flaco que pasaba su tiempo libre dibujando a carboncillo mientras el viejo radio de su padre tocaba jazz a todo volumen. Si se concentraba la suficiente, podía recordar el aroma del estofado de verduras que su madre preparaba con frecuencia. El dinero no sobraba, pero ella siempre hizo milagros para que nunca faltara nada.

Sarah Rogers era una enfermera en el hospital de la ciudad que trabajaba turnos extra cuando Joseph, su esposo, tuvo que ir a la guerra en Europa. Siempre fue una optimista que creyó que su esposo regresaría vivo al finalizar la guerra, con honores y tal vez varias medallas ganadas. Steve la escuchaba con atención cuando hablaba sobre los planes que los tres harían cuando Joseph regresara. Ellos se mudarían a un pueblo ranchero en Colorado, donde parte de la familia paterna de Steve vivía, su padre trabajaría en el rancho ganadero de un amigo suyo y su madre en el centro médico, dejando las largas guardias atrás, y Steve tal vez estudiaría Artes en la Universidad de Colorado.

Todo sonaba perfecto en la mente de su madre, la confianza que depositó en su esposo se reflejaba en la sonrisa que aparecía en su rostro mientras suspiraba por el amor de su vida. Steve hacía el esfuerzo de creerle a su madre, pero siempre tuvo ese presentimiento de que sus planes jamás se cumplirían. Nunca se lo dijo, no quería contagiarle su pesimismo y que ella se decepcionara de él. Y fue lo mejor, ya que ni siquiera cuando las cartas dejaron de llegar se desanimó. Los militares que tocaron a su puerta una lluviosa noche de invierno avisando de la muerte de Joseph Rogers no la derribaron. Ella se pasó consolando a Steve en la ceremonia religiosa en memoria de su padre. El corazón de Steve casi se quebró porque tuvo que llorarle a un féretro vacío.

Sin embargo, y aunque su padre ya no estaría con ellos, Sarah no se dejó vencer y trató de cumplir aquellos planes de los que tanto habló. Se mudaron a Colorado el verano siguiente y ella consiguió trabajo en el centro médico del pueblo; la paga era menor a la que ganaba en el hospital, pero ella sabía sacarle el mayor provecho. Steve consiguió empleo en la pequeña tienda propiedad de los Borson después de la escuela ya que la pubertad estaba haciendo bien su trabajo y poco a poco el muchachito debilucho se transformó en un joven alto y musculoso que cargaba bastantes cajas de verduras a la vez. Gracias a ello, y después de que su madre falleciera repentinamente, pudo unirse al Ejército.

Steve volvió a suspirar y observó a través de la ventana que el amanecer estaba ya bastante cerca. Al menos pronto llegaría a Garrison.

* * *

Quedó tan impresionado con la cantidad de platillos en el menú de la cafetería de la ciudad que duró veinte minutos en elegir una simple torre de panqueques y una malteada de fresa. La mesera, una señora de cabello encanecido, le sonrió mientras le sirvió una taza de café mientras su orden era preparada. Steve le devolvió la sonrisa mientras se rascaba la mejilla llena de barba, que le había crecido mientras estuvo recuperándose en el hospital al que fue trasladado. No es que tuviera a alguien que lo hiciera por él y las enfermeras estaban lo bastante ocupadas con los demás soldados heridos, así que decidió dejarla. Descubrió que no le quedaba mal y la gente se lo pensaba dos veces en dirigirle una mirada, pareciera que le brindaba una imagen intimidante.

Cuando llegó su comida, vertió una cantidad obscena de miel sobre los panqueques; se permitió tal acción pues era su primera comida real desde su salida del hospital, en el cual las verduras cocidas y sin sazón alguna le eran servidas religiosamente a la misma hora. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda al recordar el sermón que la jefa de enfermeras, una mujer bastante mayor pero con la fuerza de cien soldados, le dio por rechazar la horrible comida dos días seguidos, argumentando que el Capitán Rogers era el hombre más afortunado del universo por estar vivo, mientras que millones de hombres descansaban con el buen señor en una tumba con honores mientras que otros ni siquiera pudieron tener un funeral, pues probablemente serían considerados perdidos en acción por toda la eternidad. Steve Rogers, hombre que combatió en dos guerras, bajó la mirada, totalmente avergonzado y engulló los alimentos con rapidez; la memoria de su padre y el féretro vacío que fue enterrado con una lápida gris llegó rápido a su mente. Después de ese día limpió todos los platos que le pusieron enfrente, su madre seguramente se hubiera avergonzado de él por su comportamiento infantil.

Steve, sentado en la mesa más alejada de la entrada principal y con una vista de todo el lugar, admiró la bella estética de la cafetería. Los colores pastel saturaban sus sentidos y el piso similar a un tablero de ajedrez le causó gracia. La rockola tocaba " _Roll Over Bethoven_ " de Chuck Berry y Steve la tarareó suavemente; era la canción que sonaba todos los días en la radio que las enfermeras escuchaban en las mañanas.

Abrió el periódico que compró tras su salida del polvoriento motel. Fue directo a la sección de clasificados, mientras más pronto encontrara empleo, mejor. Por supuesto, ahora era un veterano con un cheque mensual que le permitiría vivir cómodamente, pero aún era demasiado joven para el retiro. Steve necesitaba algo en qué ser útil, que le permitiera ocupar la mente lejos de las memorias de balas y granadas explotando la carne de los soldados, lejos de los ríos de sangre que él mismo ayudó a formar.

A punto de rendirse, encontró un anuncio que parecía bueno. Un rancho ganadero necesitaba un hombre joven y resistente para labores generales, y para suerte de Steve, el lugar estaba en Garrison. Sin duda el empleo perfecto para él, pues el esfuerzo físico que emplearía a lo largo del día haría que sus energías se drenaran y caería muerto de sueño, sin pesadillas que lo despertaran a mitad de la noche.

Llamó a la mesera para pedir la cuenta cuando terminó de comer. Ella se acercó con una suave sonrisa mientras Steve marcaba con un bolígrafo el anuncio. Dejó el dinero en la pequeña bandeja cuando la mesera le entregó la cuenta y con voz un poco ronca, preguntó por un teléfono público.

—Aquí tenemos uno, cariño —y señalando con el dedo, le indicó dónde se encontraba—. Y gracias por sus servicios al país, soldado.

Steve le agradeció y dejó una buena propina por el buen servicio. Sosteniendo con fuerza el periódico con el anuncio y su bolso del Ejército dónde guardaba sus pocas pertenencias, caminó hasta el teléfono colgado en la pared. Deslizó monedas por la ranura y se puso el auricular en la oreja derecha, marcando el número telefónico escrito debajo del anuncio. Se recargó con el hombro izquierdo en la pared y mientras esperaba que la llamada fuera respondida, pudo ver a través de las grandes ventanas del lugar a las personas caminando sobre la banqueta, hombres en camino al trabajo, madres haciendo las compras, jóvenes estudiantes riendo.

—¿Hola? —una voz cansada respondió. Steve se enderezó y apretó con fuerza el auricular del teléfono.

—Buen día. Soy Steve Rogers, llamo por el anuncio del periódico. Quiero saber si el puesto sigue disponible.

—Claro, es la primera persona que llama y nadie se ha presentado aún. ¿Cree que pueda venir hoy? —Al parecer la voz pertenecía a un hombre joven.

—Por supuesto, estoy a un pueblo de distancia, pero calculo que en una hora y media llegaré a Garrison.

—Bien, ¿sabe cómo llegar al Rancho Borson?

El rostro de Steve se iluminó, el rancho Borson era familiar para él. En su juventud, antes de enlistarse, fue varias veces por mercancía para la tienda que era propiedad de la familia Borson. Él conoció al señor Odín la primera vez que fue al lugar, un hombre de cabello encanecido y voz profunda, que dejaba una impresión de imponencia, sin embargo, era amable y generoso cuando lo conoció mejor. La señora Frigga era dueña de la tienda, todos los días llegaba a la misma hora y preguntaba si necesitaba ayuda con algo, a veces lo dejaba tomar algo de la mercancía en la hora del almuerzo, o le mandaba canastas llenas de verduras a su madre cuando cayó enferma; era una mujer que siempre cuidó de Steve y que lo vio convertirse en un joven fuerte y sano.

Sin duda, el destino era amable con Steve, pues trabajaría con la familia que lo apoyó en sus momentos de necesidad. Sonrió, estaría honrado de devolverles todo lo bueno que hicieron por él.

Cuando terminó la llamada, con la esperanza de que lo esperarían hasta mediodía, salió disparado a la estación de autobuses. Necesitaba apurarse en llegar a Garrison, no quería correr con la mala suerte de perder el empleo por algún inconveniente o suceso inesperado.

La sonrisa no desapareció durante su viaje al pueblo que aprendió a amar.

* * *

No pudo evitar derramar lágrimas cuando bajó del autobús y el olor de la naturaleza llenó sus sentidos. Después de casi nueve años de su partida, estar en Garrison era el bálsamo que su atormentada alma necesitaba. Todo el dolor y la angustia que vivió mientras mataba soldados enemigos y ayudaba al gobierno a engrandecer su poder, pareció disolverse cuando la fría brisa hizo bailar las rubias hebras de cabello y el sol de invierno tocó su piel curtida en lodo y sangre. Parpadeó para alejar la triste bruma de sus ojos azules y contempló con nostalgia el camino de terracería que lo llevaría al Rancho Borson.

Caminó con rapidez y apenas se distrajo por la maravillosa vista de las tierras de Garrison, ya que debía apurarse si quería conseguir ese puesto. Steve Rogers realmente apreciaba el trabajo duro, cuando estaba en el Ejército trató de dar lo mejor de sí mismo, el recuerdo de su padre le dio la fuerza para soportar la hostilidad y el cansancio de los primeros meses enlistado; lo ayudó cuando rescató él solo a todo un pelotón secuestrado por los norcoreanos, cuando lo ascendieron de puesto y la dificultad de las misiones aumentó hasta casi volverlas suicidas. Steve siempre tuvo presente el sentimiento de que luchaba para volver al mundo un lugar mejor, así como Joseph lo escribió en las pocas cartas que llegaron a las manos de Sarah.

Después de estar en la guerra de Corea y dos años en la de Vietnam, entre ríos de sangre y puentes hechos de huesos, pasar la vida trabajando en un rancho de su querido y antiguo hogar era como si el paraíso se encontrara en la tierra.

Después de una hora de caminar con ritmo apresurado, divisó a lo lejos la gran entrada del Rancho Borson y era tal como lo recordaba: un arco de madera tallado con figuras de dioses nórdicos y animales míticos que daba la bienvenida al lugar, aunque en sus recuerdos de juventud se miraba más alta y majestuosa. Las puertas estaban abiertas, así que no dudó en traspasar la propiedad. Tenía una cita y si esperaba a que alguien apareciera para autorizar su entrada, perdería el empleo que tanto le entusiasmaba.

Mientras se dirigía a la gran casa donde el señor Borson y su familia vivía, vio los corrales llenos de ganado. Las reses pastaban tranquilamente, ignorando las masacres que cada día ocurrían en todo el mundo. Los caballos corrían para mantener el calor y Steve deseó tener su cuaderno de bocetos a la mano para poder plasmar la belleza que mostraban al mundo.

Una voz a lo lejos se dejó escuchar cuando se acercó al establo en busca de alguna persona que le indicara dónde encontrar al responsable del rancho. Steve volteó y vio que un hombre rubio se acercaba a él trotando; dejó su bolso en el piso y enderezó su postura, como lo hacía cada vez que un superior entraba a la escena. No pudo evitar ponerse un poco nervioso, mientras no hiciera instintivamente el saludo militar estaría bien.

—¿Puedo ayudarlo? —el hombre rubio le dirigió una mirada cautelosa cuando estuvo frente a él, a Steve le pareció familiar.

—Discúlpeme por entrar sin permiso, pero llamé por el puesto de trabajo que salió publicado hoy en el diario y me dijeron que me presentara hoy para una entrevista —Steve extendió su mano al rubio y le dirigió una sonrisa apenada—. Soy Steve Rogers.

El hombre le devolvió el saludó y lo miró fijamente, como si tratara de leerle la mente. Después de unos incómodos segundos de silencio, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del hombre alto y agitó con más fuerza su mano.

—¿Steve Rogers? ¡No puedo creerlo! Hombre, jamás imaginé verte de nuevo —ante la mirada confundida de Steve, el hombre se rió con ganas—. Soy Thor Odinson, solíamos ir a la escuela juntos y trabajabas en la tienda de mi madre, ¿lo recuerdas?

El chispazo llegó a la mente de Steve y encendió sus recuerdos. Thor era su compañero de escuela y siempre compartieron clases, fue el único muchacho que le habló cuando llegó de Brooklyn y le brindó su amistad. Gracias a que Thor convenció a su madre fue que pudo obtener su trabajo en la tienda. Sonrió con sorpresa, no lo reconoció al instante porque Thor ahora tenía barba y el cabello mucho más largo desde la última vez que se vieron. Era tan alto como él.

—Thor, por supuesto que te recuerdo. No te reconocí, haz cambiado mucho —Steve mencionó un poco avergonzado, se rascó la mejilla barbuda cuando Thor volvió a reír.

—Puedo decir lo mismo. Te recuerdo como un muchachito flaco y enfermizo y ahora eres igual de alto que yo. Hasta te ha salido una barba como la mía y te has llenado de músculo, ¿cómo si quiera ha pasado ésto? —Thor señaló los fornidos brazos de Steve, quien se sonrojó levemente.

—Bueno, creo que pasar casi nueve años en el Ejército hicieron lo suyo, ¿no crees?

Thor abrió los ojos con sorpresa y Steve estuvo seguro que un nuevo sonrojo amenazaba con mostrarse en su cara.

—¿Estuviste en el Ejército, Rogers? Por las Nornas, tienes que explicarme qué ha sido de tu vida. Vamos a la casa, te invito un trago y así nos ponemos al corriente —Thor señaló hacia la casa y le indicó que lo siguiera. Steve tomó su bolso y caminó al ritmo del gran rubio.

—¿No es demasiado temprano para beber?

—Hombre, jamás es demasiado temprano para disfrutar de un trago.

Steve sólo pudo reír. Sin duda, Thor era el mismo hombre alegre y jovial de antaño.

* * *

Thor lo llevó a la cocina de la casa para conversar cerca del frigorífico y el licor. Steve quedó impresionado por la belleza del lugar, era un gran espacio con muebles del más fino roble y con un diseño hermoso. No es que le fascinara el diseño de interiores, pero como amante del arte era difícil evitar evaluar las construcciones bien elaboradas. El rubio le sirvió un trago de whiskey después de hacerse uno para sí mismo y se sentó frente a él en la mesa.

—La última vez que te vi fue en nuestra graduación. Sin duda ya estabas en camino de convertirte en un adonis —el sonrojo de Steve llegó hasta su cuello, Thor nunca tuvo filtros al hablar—, pero no a ese grado. ¿En serio estuviste en el Ejército?

Steve suspiró levemente y le dedicó una mirada a Thor, una que decía que de lo que menos quería hablar era del pasado, pero él era su amigo y le debía bastante a su familia. Explicarle lo que fue de su vida era lo menos que podría hacer.

—Sí, me enlisté después del fallecimiento de mi madre, los días después de la graduación. Estaba solo ya que la familia de mi padre se había mudado y simplemente quería hacer lo correcto. Mi padre estuvo en la Segunda Guerra, así que pensé que lo más lógico era seguir sus pasos, ¿sabes? —Steve revolvió el líquido ámbar de su vaso antes de beberlo de un solo trago. Thor le sirvió más y rellenó el suyo—. Realmente fue duro, te entrenan para ser útil para el país y eliminar cualquier amenaza que atente contra la paz. Estuve un año de entrenamiento antes de que me enviaran a la guerra de Corea, fueron tres años bastante difíciles, aunque conseguí que me ascendieran rápidamente a capitán. Antes de retirarme estuve dos años en Vietnam.

Thor lo escuchó con atención, su rostro reflejó que no esperaba escuchar una historia como ésa. Steve siempre quiso estudiar Artes y dedicarse a pintar los bellos paisajes de Garrison, además de retratos donde plasmaría la verdadera esencia de las personas.

El silencio era levemente roto por la música que se escuchaba a lo lejos, tal vez la radio de alguno de los trabajadores del rancho. Steve exhaló el aire que no se dio cuenta que retenía en su pecho.

—La vida ha sido dura para ti, Steve. Lamento de tu madre, nunca pude decírtelo —Thor bebió su trago, pero no se sirvió más ya que aún era temprano para emborracharse.

—Gracias, Thor —Steve le dio una sonrisa suave, agradecido por las palabras de Odinson—. Aunque ya hablamos mucho de mí, ¿qué ha pasado contigo este tiempo?

—Ah, mi amigo. Me temo que mi vida no ha sido tan interesante. Después de graduarme me mudé a Noruega, estuve encargándome de los negocios de mi padre un tiempo a la par que estudié la universidad, aunque en realidad no hice mucho, las tiendas que administré no se comparan con todos los negocios que tenemos aquí. Sin embargo, hace tres años regresé para encargarme del rancho, pues mi papá quería retirarse y pasar un tiempo en su patria. Y aquí estoy, jugando a ser un ranchero vikingo.

Ambos rieron, Thor era un experto en convertir la tensión en alegría. Steve tampoco hubiese imaginado lo que la vida le había deparado a su amigo, pero se alegró profusamente que no fuera nada peligroso.

—¿Así que tus padres viven ahora en Noruega? —Steve preguntó una vez que el silencio reinó en la cocina. Thor asintió con una sonrisa—. Me alegra que los señores Borson estén disfrutando su retiro. Jamás les agradecí lo suficiente todo lo que hicieron por mi madre y por mí. Fueron tan amables...

—No te preocupes por eso, Steven. No es necesario, ya sabes. Mis padres lo hicieron sin esperar algo a cambio. Así son ellos.

Steve devolvió la sonrisa que Thor le dio. De repente, Thor pareció que recordó algo importante y dio un suave golpe a la mesa, sorprendiendo a Steve.

—¿Dijiste que hablaste con alguien por el empleo que anunciamos?

—Sí, lo vi hoy en el diario —Steve sacó la sección de clasificados del interior del abrigo y le mostró a Thor el anuncio—. Hablé esta mañana y el hombre que contestó mi llamada me dijo que aún estaba disponible.

—Es verdad, tuviste suerte, mi amigo. Aunque es trabajo de peón, para ayudar en todo lo que se necesite. No creo que sea un trabajo para el Capitán Rogers —Thor lo miró fijamente, esperando duda o sorpresa por el nivel del puesto ofertado.

—Estoy retirado, Thor. Ahora soy un hombre común desempleado. No importa que sea de peón, es perfecto para mí. Sólo quiero tener una vida normal y un trabajo honesto —Steve dijo, sonriendo levemente—. Después de todo lo que he vivido, no me importaría limpiar establos toda la vida. Además, el hombre del teléfono me lo dijo antes de venir aquí.

Thor pareció meditar la situación de Steve, no desvió la mirada de los ojos azules de su amigo. No le importaba si tenía que limpiar la mierda del ganado o colocar miles de kilómetros de vallas alrededor del rancho bajo el ardiente sol, Steve lo haría orgulloso.

—Bien, estás contratado —Steve se alegró enormemente por ello—. Necesitamos a alguien que trabaje duro y siga órdenes, aunque no creo que esa parte te haga muy feliz, Rogers.

—No te preocupes por ello, Thor. Estaré bien siguiendo indicaciones, no tendrás ningún problema conmigo.

—La paga no es tal alta, pero sirve para vivir cómodamente. Dijiste que acabas de llegar a Garrison, ¿no? —Steve asintió—. ¿Ya tienes dónde quedarte?

—No, pero saliendo de aquí iré al pueblo a buscar alguna habitación disponible...

—No creo que sea necesario —Thor dijo, se levantó de la silla donde estaba sentado y llevó su vaso hasta el fregadero—. Hay una pensión a cinco minutos de aquí con habitaciones disponibles. El hijo de la dueña trabaja aquí —Odinson fue a la puerta trasera, que conectaba hacia los establos, y gritó con fuerza—. ¡Barnes! ¡Barnes, te necesito con urgencia!

Thor le hizo una seña a Steve para que permaneciera sentado. Steve sólo levantó una ceja, curioso por saber quién era este tal Barnes, ya que el apellido le pareció conocido, pero no pudo recordar de dónde.

Aunque ni siquiera pudo pensar con claridad cuando un hombre joven de ojos de un azul profundo y con el desordenado cabello castaño entró a la cocina. El corazón de Steve latió con fuerza cuando el joven se acercó con Thor hacia él. El tal Barnes lo miró con duda y Steve pudo apreciar los labios de locura sobre una barbilla hendida que pareció que fue esculpida por Miguel Ángel, el sudor perlaba la piel ligeramente bronceada por el trabajo bajo el sol y unas cuantas hebras de cabello cayeron desordenadas sobre la frente del muchacho, pero fueron devueltas a su lugar cuando el sujeto en cuestión se pasó una mano por el pelo para tratar de ordenarlo, aunque sin mucho éxito. La boca de Steve se secó de repente y jamás en la vida deseó con tanta fuerza un trago del alcohol más fuerte que haya existido. Desvió la mirada del chico y se obligó a admirar los anaqueles de madera.

Un carraspeó lo atrajo a la realidad abruptamente, esperó que no haya tenido un sonrojo.

—Steve, este chico es de quien te hable, te presento a Bucky Barnes. Bucky, este es mi amigo Steve Rogers —Steve se levantó rápidamente y se acercó a estrecharle la mano a Bucky Barnes.

—Mucho gusto, soy James Barnes —Bucky, o James, miró a Thor con enfado a lo que el aludido respondió con una sonrisa de falsa inocencia. Steve respondió el saludo y se presentó él mismo. James borró en un instante la molestia con Thor de su rostro para sonreírle a Steve, que retuvo el aire en sus pulmones sin darse cuenta.

—Steve acaba de regresar de la guerra y a partir de mañana trabajará con nosotros, Bucky. Él no tiene un lugar donde vivir y le he sugerido la pensión de tu madre, espero no haberme equivocado en decirle que aún quedan habitaciones.

—Claro que no se ha equivocado, señor Odinson —ahora Thor miró con enfado a James Barnes, mostrando que le molestaba aquel título—. Hay una habitación disponible en nuestra pensión, estoy seguro que mi madre se la rentará al señor Rogers sin problemas. Está en muy buenas condiciones y mi madre cocina como las diosas, creo que le gustará —James se dirigió a Steve mientras pasaba la mano derecha sobre su cabello castaño—. ¿Qué tal si lo llevo en mi automóvil? Mi turno ya terminó y me dirijo allá de todos modos —James dijo, caminó hasta la puerta y se detuvo en el umbral, esperando a Steve.

Steve Rogers tomó su bolso y se despidió de Thor, prometiendo estar a primera hora para su primer día de trabajo. Siguió a James hasta donde su coche estaba estacionado. El chico le dio una sonrisa juguetona y subió al auto.

Steve sólo pudo pensar en cómo el cabello de James brillaba a la luz del sol y sus ojos eran los más azules que haya visto en su vida.


	2. Steve llega a la Pensión Barnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Steve Rogers jamás le importó qué futuro tendría, mientras fuera una vida feliz, daba igual si se enamoraba de un hombre o una mujer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otro capítulo gracias a los látigos del Camp NaNoWriMo. Espero les guste, pues disfruté muchísimo escribiendo la última parte. Ya saben que los comentarios son el elixir de la vida para la autora.

James encendió el radio en una estación de música sin despegar la vista del camino. Steve observó largos dedos tamborilear sobre el volante y el deseo de plasmarlos en un boceto se intensificó. Realmente no supo qué clase de hechizo hizo James Barnes para que no pudiera dejar de admirar su belleza, era encantador y cautivador de una manera que hacía que el corazón de Steve latiera con fuerza y ni siquiera había pasado media hora de conocerlo. ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo loco, degenerado?

—Así que estuvo en el ejército, señor Rogers —la voz de James interrumpió sus frenéticos pensamientos, Elvis Presley cantaba una canción sobre la juventud y el aire despeinaba el cabello del castaño de una manera tan elegante que volvió loco a Steve.

—Sí, Corea y Vietnam —Steve respondió, la espalda tan recta como una tabla—. Puedes llamarme Steve, el señor Rogers era mi padre.

—Gracias por tus servicios, Steve —James dijo, haciéndose oír sobre la profunda voz de Elvis. Steve asintió en silencio.

—¿Tu nombre es Backie o James? —preguntó, ya que la curiosidad lo mataba. James resopló y sonrió de lado.

—Bucky. Es un apodo que mi hermana me dio, por mi segundo nombre, Buchanan; ella no podía pronunciarlo bien cuando era pequeña. Todo el mundo me llama así, pero lo odio. Llámame por mi primer nombre, James —el chico se pasó una mano por el cabello—. Te va a encantar la Pensión Barnes, Steve. Tres comidas al día, servicio de lavandería, excelentes inquilinos e instalaciones.

—Lo imagino, James —Steve vio que Barnes sonrió con suficiencia al escuchar su nombre—. Realmente será un agradable cambio de las almohadas hechas con piedras y los lechos de fango —el paisaje era hermoso a medida que recorrían el camino.

Ambos guardaron silencio, el tema de la guerra siempre fue un tema que tenía que manejarse con cuidado. Steve siempre tuvo que cuidar sus palabras, a pesar de que casi todas las personas le agradecían sus servicios prestados a la nación, hubo gente que lo miró con desprecio porque consideraban que el país no debía ayudar a países extranjeros a pelear sus propias guerras. Sin embargo, Steve nunca se avergonzaría por pelear en nombre de su patria para que las personas tuvieran libertad y paz.

—Te aseguro que mi madre te aceptará inmediatamente; ser un veterano de guerra la convencerá de que serás un inquilino respetable. Los demás inquilinos son tranquilos, aunque un poco raros la mayoría. No te preocupes por nada, te sentirás como en casa.

Steve le agradeció y observó el bello perfil de James, los rayos del sol iluminaron su piel y los cabellos que bailaban al ritmo del viento. Se obligó a apartar la vista y fijarla en el horizonte frente a él, no quería que James pensara que era una especie de loco acosador o un degenerado.

Aunque muy en el fondo se preguntó qué demonios le pasaba con este chico y si sería una buena idea vivir en la casa de huéspedes que su familia administraba. Rezó por no tener algún problema en el futuro.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la pensión, Steve contempló el gran patio del lugar donde algunas personas, abrigadas hasta los dientes, disfrutaban conversando entre ellas. Steve tomó su bolso y siguió a James al interior bajo la atenta mirada de los inquilinos. Entraron y la calidez lo envolvió, sin duda un gran cambio a las frías habitaciones de hospital y moteles baratos. Steve admiró el ambiente hogareño del edificio, la gran sala con colores suaves, las paredes forradas de libros de diferentes temas, la chimenea encendida calentó el corazón de Steve.

James le indicó que tomara asiento en la sala mientras buscaba a su madre. El sillón era un poco viejo pero suave como una nube, Steve casi se queda dormido por la tranquilidad que sintió en aquel lugar. James no mintió en decirle que amaría la pensión.

—¿Steve? —James habló cuando entró a la sala, acompañado de una mujer de cabello castaño y mirada dulce. Steve se puso de pie en un instante y se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa tímida—. Mamá, él es Steve Rogers, el nuevo empleado del señor Odinson —se imaginó a Thor frunciendo el ceño por el título que odiaba—. Steve, ella es mi madre, Winnifred Barnes, la dueña de la pensión.

—Gusto en conocerlo, señor Rogers —ella estrechó la mano que el rubio le ofreció y lo miró detenidamente—. Dígame, ¿usted es el hijo de Sarah Rogers? —preguntó, James le dio una mirada llena de confusión a Winnifred.

—Sí, señora, ella era mi madre —Steve se rascó la mejilla—, ¿usted la conoció?

—Por supuesto, ella fue la enfermera que supervisó mi segundo embarazo —dijo con tono cálido—. Tiene los mismos ojos azules y amables de Sarah, señor Rogers —le hizo una seña para que tomara asiento, instantes después ella lo acompañó sentándose en el sofá de junto—. Déjeme decirle que, aunque haya pasado ya muchos años, lamento su pérdida. Nosotras llegamos a ser amigas.

—Gracias, señora Barnes —Steve dijo casi en un susurro, el recuerdo de su madre y que la gente la recordara con cariño le conmovió como nunca lo había hecho desde hace tiempo—. Por favor, llámeme Steve, señora.

—Por supuesto, cariño. Te pareces tanto a ella —la señora Barnes suspiró, tal vez recordando a su amiga que perdió—. Bueno, nos estamos poniendo sentimentales. Mi hijo mencionó que necesitas dónde quedarte, ¿cierto?

—Sí, señora. Acabo de regresar de Vietnam y...

—¿Estás en el Ejército, Steve? —los ojos de Winnifred se abrieron con sorpresa.

—Estoy retirado, señora. Estuve en la guerra de Corea y pasé dos años en Vietnam como capitán de mi pelotón. Después de luchar por mi país, decidí regresar al pueblo que nos trató tan bien a mi madre y a mí, ya que creo que es un buen lugar para comenzar de nuevo.

—En eso tienes razón, Steve —Winnifred se levantó y se alisó la falda de forma sutil—. En el estudio llenaremos algunas formas y tratar lo del alquiler, si eres tan amable de seguirme, cariño.

Steve siguió a la señora Barnes y cuando pasó junto a James, éste le sonrió y le guiñó el ojo. Él, por supuesto, sintió sus mejillas arder, pero respondió con una sonrisa tímida. Rezó al Altísimo para que le diera fuerza de resistir a la tentación encarnada que era James Barnes.

* * *

Después de arreglar los trámites necesarios del alquiler y pagar por adelantado seis meses, Winnifred le mostró la que sería su habitación. Lo dejó solo cuando le explicó que tendría su propio baño y que el día que le correspondía usar los servicios de lavandería serían los viernes. Steve le agradeció y cerró la puerta suavemente cuando ella salió.

La luz del sol entró perezosamente a través de la gran ventana adornada con cortinas color verde pastel. Las paredes eran de un azul cielo tan hermoso que, si se esforzaba un poco, podría ver las nubes flotando sobre la gran cama con sábanas blancas. Los muebles eran sencillos, pero le brindaron al lugar un toque muy acogedor. Junto a la cama una mesita de noche hacía juego con la bella cabecera color caoba, además de un tocador con un gran espejo redondo, un pequeño librero vacío y un sofá café de una plaza, en el cual Steve tomó asiento para tratar de asimilar lo acontecido en su vida hasta ese momento.

Jamás imaginó que su regreso a Garrison sería una experiencia buena; pensó que los recuerdos lo atormentarían y que nunca se sentiría como cuando era joven y disfrutaba junto a su madre largos paseos por la calle principal antes de que ella enfermara. Por supuesto, las secuelas de la guerra aún lo acompañaban y no iba a ser fácil deshacerse de los miedos que se implantaron muy dentro de él, pero la tranquilidad y el silencio de Garrison lo ayudarían a concentrarse en lo importante. Además, agradecía al buen Señor que un centro de veteranos se encontraba en el pueblo vecino.

Si Steve se esforzaba en su trabajo y en su recuperación, la vida que lo esperaba sería todo lo que sus padres siempre soñaron. Tal vez estudiaría Artes, como siempre soñó, y daría clases en la preparatoria de Garrison, incluso asesoraría al club de arte; quizá se casaría con una linda chica y bailarían todas las tardes en la sala de su preciosa casa; tendrían tres niños hermosos que crecerían sin que nada les faltara, harían parrilladas en ocasiones especiales y el cuatro de julio despertaría rodeado de regalos hechos a mano por sus retoños; y por la noche, mirarían los fuegos artificiales mientras los niños correrían con luces de bengalas en sus pequeñas manos. Tal vez, Steve viviría lo suficiente para disfrutar de nietos que consentiría sin que sus padres se dieran cuenta.

O, probablemente, se enamoraría de un hombre que lo hechizara con palabras agradables y besos que lo volverían loco y endulzarían su alma al mismo tiempo. Recorrerían el país en un auto nuevo que los dos comprarían y pararían en cada restaurante de carretera para probar sus hamburguesas y malteadas, y juzgar qué lugar hacía los mejores. Quizá comprarían una bella cabaña junto a un lago e irían a pescar cada fin de semana y los fuegos artificiales el día de su cumpleaños se reflejarían en el agua cristalina; Steve besaría a su chico tan apasionadamente que harían el amor allí mismo, sin la preocupación de ser vistos por personas que no toleran que el amor es hermoso y se puede encontrar en alguien del mismo sexo. Steve y su amor tendrían una vida plena y feliz hasta que sus cabellos se tornaran blancos y la piel que alguna vez fue joven se arrugaría mostrando el paso del tiempo. Tal vez, Steve moriría dentro de sus sueños, sin dolor y sin arrepentirse de nada.

A Steve Rogers jamás le importó qué futuro tendría, mientras fuera una vida feliz, daba igual si se enamoraba de un hombre o una mujer.

Suspiró, por varios años mientras trataba de dormir en suelos fangosos y observaba las estrellas al otro lado del planeta, ese sueño lo mantenía con vida y con la mente ocupada para no pensar en que los hombres que mataba cada día jamás lograrían aquello. Aunque muchas veces se reprendió por compadecerse del enemigo, se suponía que ellos eran los que tenían ideales bastante equivocados sobre cómo gobernar a la gente de sus países, y que debían ser eliminados para poder lograr la paz en todos los rincones del planeta.

Cerró los ojos e inhaló lenta y profundamente, tal como los hombres de bata blanca le indicaron, cuando empezó a escuchar las balas explotando y bombas cayendo del cielo dentro de la habitación. A veces, cuando pensaba demasiado u oía ruidos fuertes y repentinos, los episodios comenzaban a atormentarlo. Su corazón palpitaría con rapidez y un sudor frío caería por su rostro y espalda; su respiración se agitaría de tal manera que llamaría la atención de las personas alrededor y, en muy pocas ocasiones, reaccionaría bruscamente y las personas se asustarían. Steve trataría de hablar y decirles que no debían temerle, que sólo eran recuerdos de una guerra sangrienta que trajo paz al país, pero nunca lograría conectar las palabras para formar oraciones correctamente. Siempre se avergonzaba por esos episodios, pero gracias a la ayuda que recibía ahora sabía que no era culpa suya reaccionar así y que, con el tiempo y mucho esfuerzo de su parte, estas reacciones disminuirían.

Inhaló y exhaló suavemente el aire con olor a manzana de la habitación; agarró con fuerza los reposabrazos del sofá hasta que sus nudillos estuvieron blancos, su mandíbula empezó a doler por apretarla fuertemente. Trató de reemplazar los recuerdos de guerra por la bella voz de su madre llamándole desde la cocina para hacerle saber que la cena estaba lista, su padre leyendo el diario en la sala mientras disimulaba ver a su esposa moverse como una bailarina sazonando la comida sobre la estufa. Pensó en cómo disfrutaba escuchar los juegos de béisbol en la sala de la casa y su padre se emocionaba con él cuando su equipo favorito hacía un home run; su madre leía un libro, absorta en él, pero Steve a veces pudo ver que sonreía suavemente, feliz porque su familia estaba unida.

Varios minutos después, Steve relajó su cuerpo y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá, exhalando con fuerza el aire que retuvo en su pecho. Otro episodio que terminó sin mayor incidente, la angustia lentamente abandonó su cuerpo y su corazón latió con normalidad. Agradeció a Dios por haber tenido la suerte de estar solo mientras ocurría.

Con manos temblorosas, sacó el rosario que guardaba en el bolsillo interior de su abrigo y lo besó lentamente. Rezó en silencio hasta que pudo encontrar la fuerza necesaria para abrir los ojos. El cielo a través de la ventana era más hermoso y azul de lo que recordaba.

* * *

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó sentado observando a las nubes recorrer el bello cielo azul de Garrison mientras rezaba con el rosario que perteneció a su madre, a veces perdía la noción del tiempo cuando un episodio de aquellos ocurría. Se puso de pie lentamente y caminó hasta la cama para colocarlo encima de la mesita de noche. Se sentó en la cama y se pasó la mano derecha por el cabello grasiento, realmente necesitaba una ducha. El motel no le inspiró confianza para usar la tina vieja del baño, así que sólo se cambió de ropa y salió al amanecer de aquel lugar.

Steve buscó ropa limpia en su bolsa y, después de mucho meditar si sería la opción correcta, se decidió por un pantalón negro de pliegues, una camiseta abotonada de manga larga color beige y un chaleco de punto café, además de zapatos negros de gamuza y una corbata guinda. Necesitaba verse presentable para que la señora Barnes no pensara que era un hombre desaliñado e irresponsable, y tuviera la confianza de que sería un buen inquilino por el tiempo que permaneciera en la pensión. Y, aunque James le mencionó que los demás inquilinos eran raros, Steve no se iba a arriesgar en causar una pésima primera impresión con ellos. Quería conocer gente nueva que no tuviera lazos con la milicia, que lo único importante para ellos fuera la familia y el trabajo y no cómo liquidar ciudades con gente enemiga. Sin duda, sería un gran cambio, y Dios Santísimo supo que lo necesitaba.

Caminó hasta el baño y suspiró de alivio al ver que estaba limpio; al menos la ducha estaba alta y no tendría problemas por su gran estatura. Se miró al espejo, las bolsas oscuras bajo sus ojos eran bastante visibles, en general, tenía un aspecto demacrado por la falta de descanso. Con un gran suspiro, desvió la mirada y se desvistió lentamente, arrojando la ropa sucia en la canasta que estaba en una esquina. Abrió el grifo, el agua caliente fue un gran alivio para sus músculos tensos. No recordó el último momento de relajación que tuvo desde que se unió al Ejército, siempre vivió en un estado de alerta permanente, pues cuando no estaba combatiendo en algún país asiático, todo el tiempo asistía a reuniones tácticas o recibió entrenamiento constante sin parar.

Tomó la barra de jabón que encontró envuelto en plástico dentro de su bolso y comenzó a tallar su pecho con ímpetu. Después de enjabonarlo completamente, siguió con sus brazos y el resto del cuerpo; se detuvo en cada cicatriz que encontró en su recorrido, sintiendo suavemente con las yemas de los dedos su forma y tamaño. No le disgustaban en absoluto la gran cantidad de ellas, pensaba que eran una señal de su lucha por la paz y un recordatorio de que, aunque vivió un infierno, salió con vida de él gracias a su fe.

Por último, lavó su barba y su rubio cabello, tratando de que quedaran lo más limpio posible. Steve nunca fue uno de largos duchas; cuando era pequeño y enfermizo, se duchaba cuando su madre ya no soportaba su olor. Trataba de ser rápido para no pescar algún resfriado que se complicaría por su débil salud. Y no se diga en su época de soldado, si tardaba más de cinco minutos duchándose..., ni siquiera tuvo el valor de recordar los castigos que recibieron los demás reclutas.

Cuando salió del baño con una toalla envuelta en la cintura, con gran sorpresa y un poco de horror mezclado con vergüenza, vio a James Buchanan Barnes colocando una pila de sábanas sobre la cama. El chico se petrificó cuando se dio cuenta del estado de Steve, abrió los ojos enormemente y un sonrojo descomunal tiñó de rojo su rostro. Rogers sintió la cara arder, también.

—Yo... ¡lo siento mucho, Steve! —pudo ver que los ojos de James se volvieron más azules con el sonrojo—. Mi madre, que está ocupada con la cena, me mandó a traerte un juego de sábanas limpias porque en el último instante olvidó hacerlo y pensó que las necesitarías. Yo toqué la puerta, lo juro por Dios, pero como no respondías pensé que simplemente no estabas en la habitación y, ¡oh dios!, aquí estás —al parecer, James era bastante hablador cuando estaba nervioso.

Steve se frotó la nuca con nerviosismo y apretó con fuerza el agarre en la toalla que apenas lo cubrió; estaba más que acostumbrado a ser visto totalmente desnudo en las duchas del cuartel, así que realmente no fue un problema. El chico dijo que tocó antes de entrar, por lo que en parte fue culpa de Steve ya que se olvidó dónde estaba. Lo único que lo avergonzó fue que el bello James viera su cuerpo lleno de feas y grandes cicatrices. No quiso pensar en lo que pensó James al verlo expuesto de esa manera, tan frágil y dañado. Lo que más temió, que la gente pudiera verlo en sus momentos de mayor debilidad y sufrimiento, se hizo realidad.

—No te preocupes, James, entiendo —Steve cerró la puerta del baño y se pasó la mano libre por el cabello mojado, Barnes tragó con fuerza—. Soy un soldado, ¿recuerdas? Esto no es nada, así que no hay problema —concluyó con un tono amable, aunque por dentro la vergüenza le quemaba la sangre.

—C-correcto —James se pasó la mano por el cabello castaño y se dio la vuelta, no sin antes darle una rápida mirada de arriba a abajo; Steve sonrió un poco—. Siento la intromisión. Te dejaré en paz —caminó rápidamente hasta la puerta y se detuvo abruptamente, girando para mirarlo por última vez—. La cena estará lista en una hora, por si tienes hambre —y cerró la puerta tras salir en un suspiro.

Steve se quedó congelado y trató de analizar el momento vivido. Sin encontrar algún sentido, exhaló el aire de sus pulmones con lentitud y procedió a vestirse, sin dejar de pensar en piel sonrosada y ojos tan azules como el cielo.


	3. Steve conoce a los inquilinos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Realmente era muy rápido para hacerse alguna ilusión con el chico, apenas llevaban un día de conocerse y ni siquiera conocía la edad de James; tal vez era demasiado joven para él o, en el peor de los casos, al joven castaño sólo le atraían las mujeres.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo pequeño, espero lo disfruten. Ya estamos en la recta final de NaNoWriMo, y me faltan menos de 5,000 palabras para cumplir mi meta. Tal vez con ello termine esta historia, tal vez no. ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! ¿Vieron el panel de Marvel en Comic-Con? Estoy emocionada hasta la locura por las serie de Loki y The Falcon and the Winter Soldier.

Después de vestirse con un ligero temblor en las manos por la experiencia anterior, se dejó caer en la suave cama sin ningún cuidado; su cabeza cayó lentamente en la pila de almohadas que combinaban con la ropa de cama. Steve Rogers miró el techo blanco y un raro sentimiento de pesadumbre se alojó en su pecho.

Recordó con cierta culpa cómo la mirada azul de James brilló cuando lo vio cubierto solo con una toalla, recorriendo cada centímetro de piel y examinando con cierto interés las cicatrices de sus diferentes batallas militares. Realmente era muy rápido para hacerse alguna ilusión con el chico, apenas llevaban un día de conocerse y ni siquiera conocía la edad de James; tal vez era demasiado joven para él o, en el peor de los casos, al joven castaño sólo le atraían las mujeres. Y, ciertamente, Steve no lo culpaba. Supuso que James era un imán de lindas jovencitas, hechizándolas con miradas llenas de azulada pasión y esos labios de locura rosada, atrapándolas con citas en cafeterías y noches de baile al ritmo de Elvis Presley y Chuck Berry, amándolas con caricias sabor vainilla y frenesí con olor a lujuria.

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos de su mente, no necesitaba torturarse con fantasías que jamás viviría; Steve era lo bastante maduro, y mayor, para no caer preso de sus más ocultos instintos, aun cuando el deseo lo desgarrara por dentro. Estar en el Ejército siempre lo ayudó a centrarse en los objetivos principales de su carrera, sin detenerse en satisfacer sus necesidades secundarias. Pero, ahora que estaba en el retiro, no supo cómo mantendría a raya esas urgencias; confiaba en que su nuevo trabajo en el rancho haría que su mente no pensara más en fantasías adolescentes ni en los bellos labios de James.

Un gran suspiro escapó de su garganta, ¿cómo lograría no pensar en el chico si trabajarían juntos? Steve esperó que no tuviera que topárselo cada minuto; pues en algún momento se rompería su voluntad y estamparía al chico en el cofre de su auto para besarlo hasta saciar sus deseos.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y pensó en su primer día en la guerra. Siempre ayudaba a alejar cualquier enjambre dentro de su mente.

* * *

Un suave toque en la puerta lo sacó del recuerdo de sus últimos días en Vietnam y agradeció en silencio por la interrupción, no quería tener otro episodio frente a los inquilinos. Steve rodó sobre el colchón hasta que pudo ver la puerta, los resortes crujieron debajo de él. Se aclaró la garganta y trató de alejar el nerviosismo de su voz.

—¿Sí?

—Steve, cariño, lamento molestarte. La cena está lista, por si tienes hambre; estamos todos reunidos y a los demás huéspedes les encantaría que los acompañaras, ya que quieren conocerte —era la voz de Winnifred, calmada y amable—. El comedor está a la izquierda, bajando las escaleras. Si no estás listo, puedo calentar la cena para ti más tarde.

Una parte de Steve quiso aceptar la oferta de la señora Barnes, pues el cansancio y el episodio que tuvo drenaron sus energías; sin embargo, la idea de haber aceptado alojarse en la pensión era la de conocer gente nueva y empezar de nuevo su vida, alejado de soldados y armas. Además, no quería que las personas pensaran que era un ermitaño sin habilidades sociales.

—No se preocupe, señora Barnes, bajo en un momento.

—Claro, Steve. Tómate tu tiempo —el sonido de pasos alejándose le indicaron a Steve que Winnifred regresó al comedor.

Steve se incorporó hasta sentarse en el borde de la cama y se talló los ojos con fuerza, para desperezarse. Se puso de pie y abrió la puerta de su habitación con vacilación, no estaba seguro de la primera impresión que dejaría en las personas del comedor, pero confiaba en no arruinarlo.

Bajó las escaleras y giró a la izquierda, como la señora Barnes le indicó. Los nervios lo inundaron cuando todas las personas sentadas en comedor voltearon en su dirección para verlo; Steve les sonrió un poco y fue a tomar asiento en la única silla disponible que, para su mala (o buena) suerte, estaba junto a James. El chico le guiñó un ojo, al parecer sin ningún remordimiento por su anterior encuentro. Steve murmuró un saludo cuando una mujer mayor le sirvió la cena. La señora Barnes llamó la atención de todos y presentó a Steve con los demás inquilinos.

—Él es nuestro nuevo inquilino, Steve Rogers, a partir de hoy vivirá en la Pensión. Espero lo hagan sentir como en casa —la señora Barnes habló con cariño, como una madre cuando se dirige a todos sus hijos. Steve vio a todos asentir a las palabras de Winnifred, atentos a ella.

—Mucho gusto —Steve se rascó la mejilla barbuda, en señal de nerviosismo—. Mi nombre es Steve Rogers, cuenten conmigo cuando necesiten algo, estaré feliz de ayudar.

Las personas le agradecieron y, mientras comían sus alimentos, cada uno se fue presentando con Steve. La primera persona en hacerlo fue una mujer con cabello rojo y un bello rostro sin emociones, Steve sintió un escalofrío cuando ojos verdes lo observaron con cautela. Lo mejor sería no molestarla nunca, pues ella parecía que podría asesinarlo en dos segundos, pensó Steve con un poco de miedo.

—Soy Natasha Romanoff, encantada de conocerte —la pelirroja le dio una pequeña sonrisa y Steve se replanteó su opinión sobre ella—. Y él es Clint Barton —tocó el hombro de la persona junto a ella para llamar su atención, pues él pareció bastante enfocado en disfrutar la comida. Cuando él miró a Natasha con confusión, ella utilizó el lenguaje de señas para decirle que saludara al nuevo huésped.

Clint se limpió la boca con una servilleta y con las manos firmando rápidamente, saludó a Steve, quien respondió el saludo en el mismo lenguaje. Rogers lo aprendió en la milicia, aunque sus compañeros pensaron que perdía el tiempo, siempre supo que sería de utilidad algún día. Clint sonrió enormemente, le explicó que era sordo y que estaba feliz de conocer a alguien que supiera lenguaje a señas y pudiera comunicarse con él. Steve y Clint intercambiaron una breve conversación que concluyó cuando la siguiente persona habló.

—Mi nombre es Scott Lang —un hombre de cabello castaño que leía un libro mientras comía se presentó—. Hombre, ¿eres un modelo o algo? Te vi cuando llegaste y simplemente eres de otro planeta —lo señaló con un tenedor y Steve se sonrojó—. Lo siento, Bucky, pero has dejado de ser el segundo hombre más hermoso de esta casa.

James le dio una sonrisa falsa y le levantó el dedo medio. Por supuesto, el regaño de la señora Barnes no se hizo esperar.

—¿Quién es el primero? —Preguntó Steve con curiosidad.

—Clint, por supuesto —el susodicho le guiñó un ojo a Scott cuando Natasha terminó de traducir la conversación. Steve rió suavemente al encontrar gracioso el intercambio entre los dos hombres. James bufó sonoramente.

—Soy Bruce Banner, encantado de conocerte —el sujeto sentado a la izquierda de Steve se presentó, a pesar de la expresión nerviosa que el señor Banner le dio, una sonrisa cautelosa se le escapó. Steve respondió con voz baja. Ser el centro de atención lo abrumó un poco.

—Y yo soy Wanda Maximoff, es un placer conocerlo, señor Rogers —una chica de cabello cobrizo agitó la mano en señal de saludo. Tenía un pesado acento al hablar, tal vez de algún país eslavo, pensó Steve.

Después de las presentaciones y cuando todos terminaron la cena, el postre fue servido, el cual consistió en pay de melocotón y una taza de café para acompañar. Steve vio su rebanada de pay con tristeza, lo alejó sutilmente y tomó su café con parsimonia, disfrutando del maravilloso sabor tostado; ya un poco más tranquilo de conocer a los inquilinos, vio a todos disfrutar del postre mientras charlaban alegremente. James se dio cuenta del rechazo al postre.

—¿No te gusta el pay, Steve? —Por un momento, Steve sintió arder su rostro. Dejó la taza sobre la mesa y enderezó la espalda como un tabla—. Mi madre lo preparó especialmente para ti —el tono herido de James lo hizo sentir culpable.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Steve viendo de reojo al chico—. Se ve delicioso, en serio, pero no puedo comerlo, soy alérgico al melocotón. Lo siento, señora Barnes.

—No te preocupes, cariño. Y tú, James, no seas maleducado —Winnifred pellizcó a su hijo en el antebrazo, quien aulló de dolor—. Hay panque con nuez en la cocina, voy a traerte...

—No se preocupe, señora. En realidad, también soy alérgico a las nueces —Steve se frotó la nuca, la vergüenza le impidió mirar a cualquiera de las personas sentadas en la mesa. No quería causar ningún problema por sus alergias y sus demás padecimientos—. Lo siento, no quiero importunarla.

—Oh, Steve. No te disculpes, las alergias no son motivo para avergonzarse. Es más, creo que la señora Wright y yo debemos tomar nota de los alimentos que no puedes consumir, así como de los demás inquilinos de esta casa, para evitar problemas de salud.

Steve estaba tan nervioso por la cena que no se dio cuenta que la radio de la sala estaba encendida y la música llenaba los silencios del lugar. " _Hey! Jealous Lover_ " de Frank Sinatra aligeró el alma de Steve.

—Steve —Scott Lang llamó su atención, tenía un poco de mermelada en su mejilla—. Sabemos que te llamas Steve y que eres alérgico a un montón de cosas, ¿a qué te dedicas? ¿cuántos años tienes? ¿tu color favorito?

—¿No quieres saber qué tipo de ropa interior utiliza o su talla de zapatos, Lang? —el sarcasmo de James hizo que Wanda riera y casi se atragantara con un pedazo de pay. Lang rodó los ojos, pero rió cuando Winnifred reprendió a James, de nuevo.

—Fui capitán en el ejército, pero ahora estoy retirado —el rostro de Scott reflejó asombro; todos en la mesa callaron y prestaron atención a la conversación—. Desde mañana trabajaré en el Rancho Borson. Mi color favorito es el azul y tengo veintiséis años —Steve terminó con una sonrisa que hizo que Scott se sonrojara.

—No sabía que la gente pudiera ser capitán tan joven —Banner susurró, como si hablara consigo mismo. Steve lo escuchó claramente.

—No es común, señor Banner, pero cuando se está en guerra la edad no importa mucho —dijo educadamente, no le importaba que la gente se mostrara escéptica cuando conocían su rango militar, Steve aprendió a no molestarse por ello.

—¿Alguien quiere más pay?

Steve miró con agradecimiento a la señora Barnes cuando la conversión se desvió a lo delicioso que estaba el postre. La cena terminó cuando los inquilinos se levantaron de su silla y reanudaron sus actividades normales. James le guiñó un ojo antes de salir por la puerta trasera de la cocina.

* * *

Subió a su habitación después de la cena y rechazó la invitación de Clint para unirse a los demás en la sala, diciendo que necesitaba descansar para su primer día de trabajo. Cerró con cerrojo la puerta detrás de él y se apoyó en ella, la espalda tan tensa como la madera de roble. Antes de la guerra, Steve siempre supo ganarse a las personas con facilidad, su madre decía que su personalidad era como un rayo de sol que derretía incluso hasta el más frío de los corazones; sin embargo, la crueldad de la guerra hizo que interactuar con las personas se volviera más difícil. En cada mirada, Steve imaginaba que lo juzgaban por los atroces actos que cometió, que le recriminaban por todas las vidas con las que terminó, que se asqueaban por la sangre en sus manos. Por más que se dijera que la gente no podía saberlo, le era difícil ocultar esos temores.

Con un gran suspiro, se desvistió hasta quedarse en ropa interior y buscó su ropa de dormir en el bolso, un par de pantalones de chándal y una camiseta de algodón del ejército. Se vistió sin demora y se metió bajo las cálidas sábanas de la cama. Cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, alguien tocó la puerta. Pensó en hacerse el dormido, apenas si podía mantener los ojos abiertos, sin embargo, creyó que ignorar a quién sea que lo llamara sería mal visto. Miró el reloj sobre la pared y vio que apenas eran las ocho y cuarto.

Se levantó y entrecerró los ojos por la brillante luz del pasillo, un bostezo escapó de su garganta sin poder evitarlo. Cuando la luz dejó de encandilarlo, Steve vio con sorpresa a James parado frente a él, sosteniendo algo entre sus manos. El chico pareció apenado por despertarlo.

—Siento despertarte, Steve; creí que estarías despierto —James dijo con pena, Steve negó con la cabeza.

—Estaba a punto de quedarme dormido, no te preocupes —la nariz de James estaba roja, tal vez por salir en una noche tan frío. Por un momento se preguntó a dónde habría ido.

—Sólo quería avisarte que mañana saldremos faltando diez para las cinco de la mañana, ¿está bien para ti? —al ver la confusión en el rostro de Steve, James sonrió de lado—. Imagino que no estabas planeando caminar en el frío de la madrugada para llegar al rancho, ¿verdad?

Steve se rascó la nuca y un rubor cubrió sus mejillas. Era exactamente lo que estaba planeando hacer. No era un problema para él, el Señor supo que había perdido condición al pasar semanas en el hospital recuperándose de sus heridas. Ahora que se encontraba mejor, correr al trabajo no le haría ningún daño; les preguntó varias veces a los médicos que lo atendieron.

—Mira, no quiero causarte problemas al tener que llevarme al trabajo. Lo solucionaré pronto, no te preocupes.

—Hombre, pero si vamos al mismo lugar, por supuesto que no serás una molestia. Puedo llevarte mientras solucionas tu problema de transporte. Ten —James le entregó a Steve lo que sostenía en las manos, un reloj despertador color azul. Lo examinó con atención, era muy bonito, le recordó los ojos de James cuando la luz del sol los iluminaba—. Dijiste que el azul es tu color favorito, ¿no?

—Gracias, James —Steve no supo qué más decir. Bostezó de nuevo y el chico frente a él se dio cuenta.

—Descuida, Rogers. Es mejor que descanses, mañana nos espera un día muy duro —James le guiñó de nuevo, y sin más, caminó hasta la habitación que estaba al final del pasillo y entró en ella.

Steve observó la puerta roja por donde entró James, y negando con la cabeza, cerró la suya. Programó la alarma del reloj para que lo despertara a las cuatro y media y lo dejó sobre la mesita de noche. Las sábanas aún estaban calientes cuando se acostó. Ni siquiera pensó en el día tan ajetreado que tuvo, pues el cansancio lo venció en segundos. Soñó con labios rosados y ojos azulados como el bello cielo de Garrison.


	4. Steve y sus nuevos amigos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Realmente, Steve disfrutaba su nueva vida y estaba agradecido con el buen Señor por ello. Cada día, después del trabajo, llegaba a la pensión para descansar y darse una buena ducha antes de la cena. Casi siempre disfrutaba de conversar con los demás inquilinos en la sala de la casa, contándose sobre cómo estuvo el día de cada quien o sobre noticias locales.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Logré mi meta! Terminé el CampNaNoWriMo y pude hacer las 15,000 palabras que me propuse. Estoy en verdad muy feliz. Este capítulo es largo y contiene algunas notas que se explican al final del episodio. Espero les guste y les doy las gracias por leer y comentar. No sé si pausaré esta historia un tiempo, ya que se terminan mis vacaciones, pero si les gustaría que no dejara de actualizar, dejen un comentario.

Steve estornudó cuando Thor dejó caer una paca de heno y el polvo se levantó del suelo del establo. A pesar de la buena salud que siempre tuvo desde que se convirtió en soldado, las alergias que desarrolló cuando era niño lo siguieron aquejando. No fueron un problema en el campo de batalla, ya que todo el tiempo tuvo el cuidado para que no arruinaran las misiones en las que estuvo. Un estornudo cuando sitiaban algún edificio norcoreano delataría su posición y alertaría a los enemigos, Steve tuvo eso en mente en todo momento. Por eso los tapabocas y pañuelos atados alrededor de su rostro fueron su salvación, además de algunas medicinas experimentales que el Ejército le suministró disimuladamente. No erradicaron sus alergias, como el médico encargado le dijo, pero ayudaron enormemente a disminuirlas cuando estaba en acción.

Se suponía que eran cosas ultra secretas y nadie debía enterarse de los "favores" que hacían por él, así que jamás lo mencionó a nadie, ni siquiera a las enfermeras del hospital donde fue atendido por varias semanas. Ahora que estaba alejado de todo eso, extrañaba esas medicinas demasiado.

El trabajo en el rancho involucraba kilos y kilos de polvo, tierra y demás cosas que activaban estornudos sin control y una nariz goteando la mayor parte del tiempo. En ocasiones, Thor se burlaba de él por tomarse la delicadeza, palabras textuales del rubio vikingo, de usar tapabocas cuando alimentaba al ganado o limpiaba los establos. No importaba cuantas veces Steve le explicaba sobre sus alergias, Thor nunca entendía.

E iba a ponerse peor cuando llegara la primavera, que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Steve reajustó el pañuelo que cubría su nariz y boca, ya que con el esfuerzo de cargar las pacas se aflojó. Aun con esos inconvenientes, amaba su trabajo con pasión. Llevaba ya un mes trabajando en el rancho, limpiando los establos, alimentando al ganado y decenas de tareas que el capataz le pedía hacer. En ningún momento se sintió vacío; al contrario, la energía fluía sin culpa por sus venas, brindándole fuerza para vivir cada momento como si fuera el último, llenándolo de dicha y tranquilidad. No sufrió de un episodio desde aquel primer día que regresó al pueblo que lo arropó desde joven.

Realmente, Steve disfrutaba su nueva vida y estaba agradecido con el buen Señor por ello. Cada día, después del trabajo, llegaba a la pensión para descansar y darse una buena ducha antes de la cena. Casi siempre disfrutaba de conversar con los demás inquilinos en la sala de la casa, contándose sobre cómo estuvo el día de cada quien o sobre noticias locales. Steve supo que Clint y Natasha eran amigos desde que empezaron a trabajar para la misma compañía, aunque nunca revelaron qué hacían exactamente.

Eran buenas personas; Clint era muy divertido y gustaba de practicar tiro con arco cuando tenía tiempo libre. Steve lo observaba cuando practicaba en el patio trasero de la pensión, alejado de todos para no lastimar a alguien. Natasha, a pesar de ser reservada la mayor parte del tiempo, conversaba con Steve de diferentes temas, pero su favorito era cuando él le contaba sobre su tiempo en el Ejército, desde sus primeros días como recluta, sus experiencias en la guerra coreana y su nombramiento como capitán. Natasha lo escuchaba siempre, sin prejuicios o reproches. Poco a poco se convirtieron en amigos, Steve se sintió seguro por primera vez en su vida de contarle a alguien, que no fuera un psiquiatra o médico, sobre sus temores y recuerdos tormentosos. Natasha era una chica sin igual, pensaba Steve, cada que ella le contaba algunos pasajes de su vida en Rusia, donde había nacido y crecido hasta que los problemas en su patria hicieron que tomara la decisión de mudarse a los Estados Unidos. No fue fácil, pero Steve logró ganarse su confianza.

A veces compartían momentos de cómodo silencio, cuando necesitaban pensar sobre el futuro, o el pasado llegaba a ellos de forma intempestiva. Algunas tardes, cuando salían temprano del trabajo, disfrutaban ver a Barton practicar; la seriedad envolvía a Clint mientras tensaba el arco y la flecha daba justo en el centro del blanco. El rubio arquero amaba cuando tenía público y en ocasiones enseñaba a Steve a intentarlo, con resultados desastrosos.

Scott era un tipo bastante inusual. Un ingeniero que estudiaba sin parar para conseguir una maestría que apenas empezaba. Casi nunca despegaba la vista del libro que se encontrara leyendo, pero cuando tomaba un descanso de los números y fórmulas, era como un huracán. Steve reía siempre que conversaba con él, pues el sujeto era bastante ocurrente con un humor extraordinario. Sin duda, jamás tuvo un amigo que lograra hacerlo reír a carcajadas bromeando sobre cualquier cosa. Y cuando Scott y Clint se juntaban, era una total locura. Steve estaba encantado con ellos.

Si Steve hubiera tenido una hermana pequeña, le habría encantado que fuese como Wanda. La chica de cabello cobrizo era amable con todos y siempre buscaba ayudar a quien lo necesitara. Steve inmediatamente se volvió su amigo y le encantaba cuando ella le pedía su opinión sobre algún problema del trabajo o una decisión que debía tomar. Trataba de ayudarla y guiarla de manera correcta, pues de inmediato sintió la necesidad de protegerla de cualquier peligro. En ocasiones se sorprendía por lo madura que era la chica.

Del doctor Banner no tenía aún una opinión; el hombre apenas si pasaba tiempo en el lugar. Según Clint, Bruce Banner era un científico que se encontraba desarrollando algún proyecto secreto en Industrias Stark, que involucraban rayos y cosas nerds que nadie lograba entender. Era un buen tipo cuando Steve coincidía con él en la cena, educado y tranquilo. No tenían nada en común, pero cuando todos compartían un momento tomando café en la sala, el doctor Banner era atento y siempre tenía algo que decir sobre cualquier tema de conversación.

Steve regresó a la realidad cuando una voz se dejó escuchar en el establo donde se encontraba. Volteó y vio a James parado en la entrada, tratando de peinar su húmedo cabello con los dedos. La camisa a cuadros que solía usar para el trabajo estaba totalmente desabotonada y dejaba expuesto su tonificado torso; a Steve se le secó la boca cuando pudo distinguir el ombligo de James sobre un oscuro camino de vello que bajaba hasta ocultarse profundo en los pantalones desteñidos del joven.

—Es hora de irnos, Steve —James gritó para que lo escuchara claramente.

—Termino de mover ésto y estaré listo —se bajó el pañuelo un momento para que James le entendiera perfectamente.

—Genial —el chico se secó el sudor con la camisa, Steve desvió la mirada hacia otro lado; en un lugar muy profundo de su mente, pensó que James Barnes lo hizo a propósito—. Te esperaré en el auto —dio la vuelta, perdiéndose en los últimos rayos del sol del atardecer.

Steve movió las últimas dos pacas de paja hacia la esquina, que fueron descargados en el centro del establo con anterioridad en la mañana. Cuando el polvo se asentó, desanudó el pañuelo de su rostro y se limpió el sudor con él.

Aunque ya llevaba un mes trabajando en el rancho junto a James, aún se ponía nervioso junto a él. Las sonrisas atrevidas hicieron que su corazón latiera a un ritmo acelerado y las largas miradas que el castaño le daba cuando creía que Steve estaba distraído le subían la sangra a las mejillas. Steven Grant Rogers no era estúpido, al pasar de los días se dio cuenta de lo que James trataba de hacer con comentarios de doble sentido y caricias disfrazadas de accidentes: quería provocarlo; al menos eso fue lo que le gustaba pensar a Steve en la intimidad de su habitación.

James era un buen chico, trabajador y respetuoso, que disfrutaba del sarcasmo y de una buena cerveza mientras escuchaba un partido de béisbol por la radio. A veces, tarareaba al ritmo de la música y movía la cadera suavemente cuando arreglaba algún desperfecto de su auto; por supuesto, Steve no pretendía estar sentado en el porche de la pensión leyendo el periódico para disimular que estaba prestando más atención a James que a las noticias locales.

Steve se sintió aliviado cuando Barnes le comentó que tenía veinticuatro años y dejó de sentir remordimiento al imaginar cómo sería traspasar la barrera de camarería que existía entre ellos. En ocasiones, cuando Steve se sentaba en la sala a leer uno de los muchos libros que había en la pensión, James tomaba asiento junto a él, a pesar de tener varios sofás vacíos en el lugar. Steve se mordía discretamente el interior de la mejilla y hacía gala de todo su autocontrol para no observar fijamente la piel del torso que quedaba expuesta cuando el chico se estiraba descaradamente, con una sonrisa gatuna en sus rosados labios.

Le gustaba imaginar sentir la cálida piel bajo el roce sus dedos y saborear esa boca sin pudor alguno que tanto le volvía loco, pero jamás se atrevería a hacerlo en la vida real. No quería faltarle el respeto a nadie; sin embargo, James se lo estaba haciendo difícil.

Tal vez al castaño le gustaba jugar tratando de sacarlo de sus casillas, pero no conocía la voluntad de hierro de Steve Rogers. No sabía si realmente estaba interesado en él o sólo quería jugarle una broma. Mientras James no le dijera explícitamente que estaba interesado en ser algo más que compañeros de trabajo con él, Steve se haría el serio y desinteresado veterano que no caía en las provocaciones de un hombre local con un cabello hermoso y ojos azules como el cielo de verano.

Exhaló todo el aire de sus pulmones, derrotado. No quiso pensar si algún día perdía el poco control que conservaba, pues sería el día que Steve Rogers dejaría de ser un hombre respetable para convertirse en un sirviente de sus más bajos instintos.

Con una mueca, se pasó los dedos por el cabello rubio, que dejó crecer como nunca antes lo había hecho. Dos cortinas de cabello dorado le brindaban una sensación de libertad que disfrutaba, ya que cuando estaba en el Ejército siempre lo mantuvo corto. Le agradaba verse al espejo sin preocupaciones por su apariencia física que, por primera vez, le gustaba.

Con un movimiento rápido, corrió hacia el pequeño cuarto que fungía como oficina para marcar su hora de salida y recoger su pago por otra semana laborada. Por fortuna, era viernes y tenía el fin de semana libre para disfrutar.

James lo esperaba recargado sobre la puerta del conductor, fumando un cigarrillo lentamente. Le guiñó el ojo cuando se acercó a él y ambos se metieron en el interior del auto.

—¿Listo, Rogers? —Preguntó Barnes, encendiendo el motor.

—Por supuesto, James —respondió Steve, agradecido de ver que el castaño se abotonó la camisa; al parecer decidió darle un descanso a su control.

* * *

Otro mes pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Steve siguió haciendo caso omiso a las provocaciones de James; sin embargo, el chico no se daba por vencido. Cada vez que Steve trataba de ignorarlo sutilmente, James aumentaba las caricias "accidentales" y las exhibiciones de piel bronceada y tersa al estirarse o quitarse la camisa sudada en el trabajo. Rogers estaba a un paso de tomar al castaño por las solapas de la chaqueta de cuero negro que tanto gustaba de usar cuando no estaba en el rancho y besarlo sin control frente a todos. Pero, muy a su pesar, siempre reprimió esos impulsos; sabía que, si correspondía al coqueteo, solo le ocasionaría problemas con la señora Barnes por involucrarse con su único hijo varón, ya que no sabía si ella aprobaría ese estilo de vida en su propia casa.

Pese a que Steve le daba igual si se enamoraba de una mujer o de un hombre, y al parecer James compartía su opinión, no era estúpido para pensar que todos aceptarían sin dudar a dos hombres enamorados. Supo de compañeros en la milicia que recibieron el ticket azul ( _1_ ) al ser descubiertos por preferir la compañía de un hombre a la de una mujer, degradados y sin honor ante los ojos de los demás. No estaba más en el Ejército, pero la sociedad civil se regía por los mismos principios morales conservadores.

James no se merecía el repudio de su familia y amigos por querer tener algo con Steve, era más que claro que lo deseaba al igual que él, por lo que jamás intentó corresponder al flirteo descarado de Barnes. Mientras los demás pensaran que simplemente se estaban entendiendo como amigos, James estaría a salvo de reproches y burlas.

—Hey, galán, ¿pensando en alguien? —una voz femenina cortó el tren de pensamiento de Steve. Alzó la vista del libro que trataba de leer y vio a Natasha con dos vasos de limonada; ella le entregó uno y tomó asiento en la silla plegable junto a él.

Ambos estaban en el patio trasero, disfrutando de la maravillosa tarde. Clint practicaba con el arco, absorto en su propio mundo. Steve le agradeció a la pelirroja por la bebida.

—Algo así —tomó un trago del dulce líquido. Pensó en negarlo, pero no tenía caso mentirle a Natasha, ella era buena en detectar si alguien mentía y Steve era un libro muy abierto, según ella.

—No le digas a nuestro querido James, se pondrá celoso —Steve casi se ahogó con la limonada al escuchar a Natasha, el libro que leía cayó al piso, perdiendo la página—, y, por ende, terriblemente furioso. Al final, todos nosotros terminaremos pagando los platos rotos.

La pelirroja le dio palmadas en la espalda mientras una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Steve tosió repetidamente hasta que la horrible sensación se fue. Se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

—N-no estaba pensando en él —Steve levantó el libro del piso y buscó la página donde se quedó antes de ser interrumpido.

—Jamás dije eso, sólnyshka ( _2_ ) —tal vez si ignoraba a su amiga, no tendría que seguir hablando.

El viento sopló y trajo consigo el agradable aroma de la primavera; fue un milagro que Steve no estornudara, pues sus alergias empeoraban más y más. Vio a Clint tensar el arco, los músculos de la espalda se contrajeron y fijo la vista en la diana. Tomó una respiración profunda y con una elegancia digna de la realeza, soltó la flecha que dio directo en el centro. Natasha le dio una discreta mirada de orgullo para después mirar a Steve con falsa curiosidad. Allí vamos de nuevo, buen señor, pensó Steve con fastidio.

—¿Tienes pareja, Steve? —La voz de la pelirroja sonó casual, como si sólo quisiera iniciar una cháchara para pasar el rato. No le pasó desapercibido que no usara la palabra "novia".

—No, Nat. Por el momento no. Acabo de regresar de una gira de dos años, ¿recuerdas? —Rogers dio vuelta a la página.

—¿Y antes de eso?

Steve cerró el libro y lo dejó en su regazo. Observó el horizonte, más allá de Clint y su bello arco negro, lejos de Garrison hasta imaginar ver el Big Ben sobre la húmeda Londres. No quiso decirle a Nat que sí, hubo alguien en el pasado que hizo que el corazón de Steve palpitara con emoción cada vez que miraba rizos castaños ondeando con la gélida brisa europea y deseara besar con pasión labios tan rojos como la sangra que fluía por sus venas. Steve guardaba muy dentro de sí el amor que le dio el valor de regresar al campo de batalla solo para tener una oportunidad de verla, aunque fuese mínima su suerte. Y lo fue, pero no lo consideró un fracaso. Pudo disfrutar, aunque fuera por breves instantes, lo que es amar sin ataduras; sentir las manos de alguien más recorrer su cuerpo sin miedo de las cicatrices que desgarraron su piel en el pasado. Pudo sentir el fuego ardiendo sobre las sábanas y el placer y sudor derramarse sobre ellas.

Lo pensó seriamente, decirle a alguien sobre un amor que no se dio; sin embargo, ese no era el día.

Se disculpó con Natasha y regresó al interior de la pensión. Vio a James bailar con su madre en la sala, al ritmo de Frank Sinatra, con movimientos lentos y etéreos. Ambos reían cuando el castaño hacía dar vueltas complicadas a su madre, como si estuviesen en un concurso frente a miles de personas.

El pecho de Steve se sintió cálido al verlos, recordándose a sí mismo bailando con Sarah como James lo hacía con Winnifred. Pudo verse de dieciséis años, alto y desgarbado, siendo guiado por su madre, porque tenía dos pies izquierdos. Ella era una excelente bailarina que danzaba sobre las olas del mar bellamente. Los rizos dorados rozarían sus mejillas al dar vueltas alrededor de la sala de su casa en Brooklyn; el aroma a flores se quedaría impregnado en su piel y en su mente por siempre. Steve daría su vida entera por verla una vez más.

Ojos azules se percataron de su presencia y de repente se avergonzó por espiar un momento privado de los Barnes. James abrazó a su madre y sin dejar de ver a Steve, sonrió y le guiño un ojo, diciéndole que no le molestaba ser observado. Steve sintió sus mejillas arder, pero devolvió la sonrisa y subió las escaleras con tranquilidad. Tomó una larga siesta hasta que alguien lo llamó para que bajara a cenar.

* * *

Tomó la bolsa con su almuerzo y buscó un buen lugar para comer. Al final se sentó bajo la sombra de un gran árbol que estaba cerca de la gran casa del rancho. Pequeños rayos de sol se colaban entre las frondosas ramas que se mecían gracias a una ligera brisa que soplaba en el lugar. Estiró las piernas para relajar sus músculos que ardían un poco tras cargar sacos de alimento para al ganado.

Steve abrió la bolsa de papel y sacó un emparedado que amablemente le preparó la señora Barnes. El primer día de trabajo, mientras bajaba las escaleras, Winnifred le tendió una bolsa con el almuerzo antes de que lograra llegar al último escalón. Steve trató de rechazarlo, diciendo que no quería abusar de ella y su amabilidad, pero ella insistió, ya que no era problema preparar más emparedados, pues hacía el almuerzo para James todos los días, de todos modos. Con algo de pena terminó aceptando las bolsas con comida que religiosamente ella le entregaba cada mañana al bajar las escaleras.

A cambio de la amabilidad de Winnifred, Steve se ofrecía a reparar los desperfectos que surgían en la pensión, a pesar de la desaprobación de ella, ya que insistía en que él era un inquilino y no era su responsabilidad. Rogers sólo sonreía y continuaba apretando tornillos o serruchando madera para arreglar algún escalón roto. Siempre fue bueno en labores manuales.

Cuando terminó toda su comida y bebió hasta la última gota de su termo, abrió el diario que compró en la ciudad cuando fue a hacer una diligencia de Thor. Fue directo a los clasificados, pues quería buscar algún anuncio de motocicletas en venta. No quería aprovecharse de James por siempre y, aunque Steve pagaba la mitad de la gasolina a pesar de la negativa del castaño, necesitaba algo para moverse por su cuenta. Quería ir a la ciudad cuando quisiera sin depender de otras personas.

Steve aprendió a manejar motocicletas en el Ejército cuando era apenas un recluta. Le fue útil cuando necesitaban a alguien para llevar mensajes importantes entre cuarteles lejanos. No tenía mucha ciencia y siempre era agradable distraerse un poco del ambiente militar.

Cuando encontró algunas ofertas que le interesaron, las marcó con el lápiz que siempre cargaba en el bolsillo de su camisa. Eran motocicletas algo antiguas y a buen precio, pero con el mantenimiento correcto quedarían como nuevas. Sonrió al imaginarse montado en una motocicleta, viajando por la autopista sin la urgencia de llevar algún mensaje con las próximas indicaciones de los superiores.

—Hey, toletero ( _3_ ), ¿por qué tan feliz? —Steve levantó la vista del diario y vio a James de pie casi sobre él, recargado en el tronco del gran árbol.

—No es nada, sólo leo el periódico —respondió el rubio, tratando de sonar casual. James sonrió y miró de reojo los círculos marcados sobre el papel gris.

—¿Buscas otro empleo? Thor se pondrá realmente triste si te vas, ama que estés aquí. Ya casi no me grita.

Steve rio suavemente e hizo un ademán para que James se sentara junto a él, le dolía el cuello al verlo.

—No, me encanta este lugar —James se acostó justo a su lado, con las manos detrás de su cabeza y los ojos cerrados—. Yo solía trabajar para la familia Borson cuando era joven, antes de enlistarme, ¿sabes?

—No lo sabía —James abrió los ojos y le dio una mirada llena de curiosidad—. Tenemos tiempo, ¿te gustaría contarme sobre ello, campeón? —a Steve le gustaba cuando lo llamaba con esos apodos, hacían que su pecho se sintiera cálido.

—Por supuesto. Después de que mi padre muriera en la Segunda Guerra, mi madre decidió que nada impediría llevar a cabo los planes que tenía con él. Así que después del funeral, dejamos Brooklyn y nos mudamos a Garrison. Como sabes, mi madre era enfermera y rápidamente consiguió trabajo en el centro médico. Aunque no ganaba mucho, servía para vivir sin muchas preocupaciones. Yo quería ayudarla, sin embargo. Me tomé muy en serio mi nuevo papel de hombre de la casa. Sentí la urgencia de aportar dinero para que ella no tuviera que tomar tiempos extra —miro de reojo a James, que estaba totalmente fascinado con las palabras de Steve; se rascó la mejilla barbuda y se pasó la mano por el cabello, nervioso por tanta atención—. Busqué empleo en todas partes, literalmente, pero nadie quería contratar a un chico flaco de aspecto enfermizo. Aunque yo les dijera que me esforzaría y no causaría problemas, cerraban la puerta en mi nariz. Cuando había perdido la esperanza de ser de ayuda a mi madre, fui al último lugar que me faltaba: la tienda de la señora Borson. Ella me miró como lo demás, con duda y supe que me diría que no, pero en ese momento entró Thor a la tienda y quiso saber qué hacía yo hablando con su madre. Ella le contó y Thor la convenció de que me contratara, diciendo que éramos compañeros de clase y amigos; que, aunque me mirara débil y enfermizo, yo era fuerte. Me había visto pelear con chicos dos grados mayores que nosotros para defender a unas chicas que estaban molestando. Ella me contrató en ese mismo instante. Les debo mucho, la verdad.

—Eras un total punk, Rogers —James dijo sin malicia. Steve soltó una carcajada.

—Los tenía sobre las cuerdas, James —Steve suspiró—. Era un chico al que le gustaba meterse en peleas con tipos que medían lo doble que yo. Mi madre solía decir que era la reencarnación de un caballero andante, los demás decían que era un maldito idiota sin instintos de supervivencia.

James soltó una carcajada. Steve se deleitó al escuchar el melodioso sonido salir de la garganta del castaño. La brisa revolvió su cabello e hizo caer algunas hojas verdes sobre el estómago de James; reprimió el impulso de acercar su mano al chico y quitárselas de encima.

—Yo también les creo, toletero.

—¡James! —Steve pateó ligeramente la rodilla del castaño, quien rio sonoramente. 

—Mírate, hombre. Ahora eres un respetable veterano de guerra, de buena salud y de buen ver, que tiene una vida tranquila y feliz. Debes estar orgulloso de eso, ¿no, campeón?

La sonrisa de Steve desapareció lentamente de su rostro. Volteó las palmas de sus manos hacia arriba y, por un instante, vio la sangre de toda la gente que mató. Parpadeó y la sangre desapareció.

—Sí, por supuesto.

El castaño pareció notar el cambio de humor de Steve y cambió el tema abruptamente.

—Si no buscas un nuevo empleo, ¿qué es lo que marcaste en el periódico? Digo, no quiero entrometerme en tus asuntos —Barnes añadió rápidamente.

—No te preocupes. Quiero comprar una motocicleta y encontré algunas en venta. El viernes iré a la ciudad a verlas —dio golpecitos al papel con el lápiz.

James se sentó de repente y quiso ocultar la desazón que le causó lo que Steve mencionó, pero falló. Rogers se dio cuenta enseguida.

—¿Qué?

—Me vendrá de maravilla para venir al rancho e ir a la ciudad cuando yo quiera. Ya no quiero ocasionarte más problemas, James, dependiendo de ti y tu auto todo el tiempo. Me hace sentir fatal.

—Vamos, campeón. No eres ninguna molestia —James lo observó con esos bellos azules llenos de electricidad.

—Gracias, James, pero si consigo alguna moto en buen estado, ya no tendrás qué preocuparte. Yo era de los mejores motociclistas de mi pelotón.

—Claro, amigo.

Steve siguió buscando anuncios hasta que terminó su descanso. Se guardó el periódico en la bolsa trasera del pantalón y reanudó su trabajo en el establo. No le pasó desapercibido el desánimo que James mostró el resto de la jornada laboral. Fue un viaje de regreso a casa bastante silencioso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) La baja azul no era una licencia con honores, pero tampoco se explicaba que fuera una sin honores. Era la forma que usaba el ejército para expulsar homosexuales y afroamericanos de sus filas.  
> (2) Sólnyshka (со́лнышко) significa "sol pequeño" en ruso; un apodo de cariño.  
> (3) Toletero (slugger) es un bateador de gran poder en el béisbol.


End file.
